


Cowboy Lagoon

by Anonymous



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Cowboy Lagoon

A city is capable of many things. Capabilities that are increasingly shown in the ordinary lives of those residing among it. A transformation for the better, that told God that his wisdom wasn’t needed for his creations to thrive on their own. Living on the streets and being an outlaw are different sides of the same glass. The barrier between them being of how you use your freedom to forge a blazer trophy of your power.

Repeated bullets spread on the floor as a hand reaches within a pocket and clutches a bronze ring. Fucking bronze, the shittiest color not present in a rainbow that forms a smirk at Revy whenever she glares in the mirror.

Now on a ridge overlooking the ground below things appear content. Moments like these remind Revy of a glass door, blocking her from entering a life where she’s not one of Dutch’s Boys and doesn’t have to wait for Rock to get his job done.

“Revy, wanna head down there and see how Rock’s doing?”

Fuck. Well, looking anywhere but Rock didn’t seem to succeed in her plan of not having to walk all the way down there by foot. Glancing at her superior she wondered what would happen if she said no this time. The slightest clench of a jaw had her sighing before giving a mock salute and dismounting before starting her journey downward to the most boring Hell.

Walking on patches of snow makes a crunch as her boots dismantle it; simply walking breaks it. Rock must’ve heard it as he turns his head towards her and their eyes meet before he glances away.

Another crunch of snow under her boot has his fingers twitch for a moment before resuming the task at hand. Corners of lips curl upwards at that revelation before words spew out.

“Need any help?”

Rock seems to pause at the teasing tone in her voice before replying. “Yeah.” Grunting for a moment he gestured towards some rocks. “Can you set up the detonator by those rocks over there?” he asked.  
Revy let out a snicker “Of course, I’ll tell one of them hi for you.” 

Unspooling the wire she started walking towards Rock’s fellow brethren and attaching the wire to the detonator. Saying her hello to the rocks she spoke again to the actual Rock when he set himself beside the detonator. “I gotta say Rock, your family members look nothing like you.” She saw him open his mouth, most likely in thanks before realization set in as he closed it again. Finally stepping away she started her way back to Dutch, avoiding the ice.

“He all right?”

“Yeah, he’s fine.”

“Good.” Dutch adjusted himself on his saddle before glancing at the tracks and where Rock currently was. “Cover your face, train will be here any minute now.”  
With both of their faces covered they waited for their prey to come out. They heard it before it rounded the corner and came into view. It chugged along the tracks and just as she saw Rock pressing down the detonator...the train kept going along its merry way.

Dutch’s disappointment didn’t even have to be expressed in words. He just sighed before looking up at the sky, then looking at the train. Revy didn’t learn a lot in school, though possibly the fake tale of the so called “rock” that killed the old lizards that scurried on dirt hit the train right now it wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen.

“Let’s just...” He took a breath to hopefully not scream right in Revy’s ear about the whole plan going to shit. Rock was not helping at all in his girlish screaming as he ran over to his horse before slipping on the ice and letting out a yell.

“Jump on the train.”

Revy discovered it is difficult to fully sprint in winter gear with the fucking fattest coat that’s making her replicate a retarded penguin as she’s rushing to the train. Dutch isn’t doing much better, he just in general looks funny to her while sprinting so this whole situation makes it much more obvious.

At least the cold metal of her revolvers reminded her that she’d be able to pop some heads to balance out the pit in her stomach over the botched plan. The tone of that pure disappointment just cut real deep into her.

Watching the silver shine along with the blood on the floor was a real pleasure. Even the engraving etched into it brought joy. Whoever knew three words would unfold that large of a myth?

Trigger pulled, one dead. Then two dead, and it continues on until she loses track of how many numbers she can count on her fingers like a kid again. Unfortunately at the very end of the fight Revy is hit with a shovel and has a gun next to her head. She’ll never live this down; the infamous Two Hands taken hostage by train conductor after taking a shovel to the face.

Thankfully she maintained her notoriety after breaking free from the hold after many elbows to a gut and a couple punches before throwing him off. Cries of a little bitch hit her ears as he continued falling to the ground.  
More shooting happens afterward and finally all of them regrouped together. “Good shooting,” Dutch said. Revy only shrugged in response, letting her gaze fall to the ground as she kicked it.

He pointed his gun at the last car of the train before speaking. “There’s some people left in there. Trapped like mice, they aren’t so willing to face us like the rest of them.” Amusement lingered in his words as he nudged a body with his boot that once possessed a brave man.

Rock at least had enough balls by now to not look away at the action yet his view seemed more focused on the ground around the body than the way it moved.

“What are you planning on doing in there? Listen to me, we don’t want to kill any of you.”

“I work for Leviticus Cornwall!”

“We ain’t opening this door!”

A chuckle bore out at those broad statements before a motion of a gun in the shape of a hand told Revy that her bullets were needed. So bullets rang out against the car and the cocky mice still were dead set on a metal wall being their Messiah.

Dynamite was placed into one palm easily while the other trembled at the sight before exposing itself as well. Light off of a match lit the fuse as it proclaimed a solid fuck you to their false courage when it finally made a boom.

Footsteps scurried out as they leaned away from the totem poles of figures that held power. The inside of the car was a fucking palace as Revy let out a low whistle in its pure gold beauty.

“This place is a goddamn palace.” Rock seemed to agree as he glorified the room with his own eyes. Kinda looked like a greedy kid finally seeing the inside of a candy store that he was going to own one day to hoard all the candy.

Ransacking the place is a locked mechanism in her body. Crumpled papers, a pocket watch, bottles of fire brandy, a cigar, stacks of dollar bills and a single card were stored on her person before finally finding the real prize. With it in her pocket before she fully exited the car she saved a parting glance to it.

Looked like a replica of those old paintings that collectors would cut their dicks off for. Would’ve been something that as a kid she would happily sleep on the plush carpet, as the chandelier above paints her skin as light bounces off of it.

“What’d you find?” Dutch asked.

“Bonds,” Revy replied.

Clutching the papers the light reflected off of his glasses as he thread his fingers through them. “These are bearer bonds, we can sell these pretty easily.” Patting her on the shoulder, “Well done.”

At that, the pit in her stomach completely evaporated like steam as she exhaled a breath and watched as it flew away in the wind.

A whimper drew her to the sight of the men who earlier were complete opposites of the sight that was held before the Devil himself. Dutch finally said something before another whimper could break free in into the frosty air. “Me and Rock will be going back to camp. Can you sort the rest of this mess out?”

Revy did sort the rest of the mess out as she started the train engine and heard it chugging happily and naively along. Unaware of all of the dead men and whimpers held within them.

Mounting her horse she began the journey back to camp. To the place where Dutch’s boys are kept in hushed snow before they make their next move.


End file.
